A Forbidden Friendship
by Scorpion6955
Summary: Toothless wasn't the first strong and treasonous friendship that Hiccup made a strong bond with, years before Toothless, Hiccup got washed up on Outcast Island and formed a forbidden friendship with Alvin's son. What would be the consequences of this friendship? [Will be updating randomly. Writing a review won't hurt you, but will make my day! So REVIEW! Constructive flames only.]
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

A storm hit the sea. A really devastating one. The Berk fishing boat, caught fire, and all of its passengers jumped off into the raging sea, including a small five year old boy, who happened to be on the boat, because of his father's orders. The raging waves, washed the small, scrawny boy off to the distance. His screams and pleas for help were distorted by the wave's cruel lashes.

Giving up, and accepting his fate of death, the small brunet boy let the sea consume him. He felt himself drift off into unconsciousness and slowly the different shades of blue from the storm, the sea and the rain turned to one colour of darkness.

-000-

A black haired and greyish blue eyed boy, walked along the coast of his island. Hands in pockets and a deep in thought look on his face, the boy was bored out of his wits, and was currently trying to think of something to occupy himself with.

His island, was an island of blood-thirsty savages that wanted nothing more than fight, brawl, fight, spar, fight, sharpen weapons and then they would fight again for a change. Growing up on this island, the boy liked a good fight like the next person, but he was growing bored of it. He was the Chief's son and was born the healthiest and strongest out of that generation. But now, he wanted change, he wanted something different to happen in his long days of boredom other than his father's abuse and his friend's brawling.

A walk on the grey beaches of Outcast Island was a risk he had taken. He preferred to think of it as a challenge. The hunk of grey land floating in the middle of nowhere was a dragon nest itself. Any breed, any time, any day you could find dragons. That was one thing he hated about Outcast Island. He once promised himself, that when his destiny comes knocking and he will become Chief, he would drive away these fire-breathing reptilians, at any cost, no matter how stupid, dangerous or un-Viking-like the plan was.

He let out a long sigh. His grey-blue eyes wandered aimlessly around the beach, until they spotted something. Being curious by nature, he walked up to it, cautiously, though. He took out his weapon of choice, a sword, from his belt, when he was coming near it. He finally saw what it was.

It was a boy, about his age, with auburn hair and a freckled face. His clothes were completely soaked in sea water. He was very skinny and small. His frame was timid and weak, and he looked like he couldn't lift a sword to save his life. It was possible to see his rib cage, through his green shirt, meaning that he must have not eaten in days. He still had a pulse, the Outcast heir concluded, after putting two fingers on the unconscious boy's throat, which meant that he was still alive.

Looking around, the larger boy saw no one. And seeing that this was no threat, he put his trusted sword back in its scabbard. If he left the boy, he would die of starvation or something, if he took the boy to his village, he would be banished or killed immediately; Outcast Island had some sort of hatred for the weak; and he himself, would be shunned by the village and would disappoint his father by showing weakness and compassion.

The grey-blue eyes caught a mould in the side of the cliff. It was small, but it would keep both of them safe from the lightning storm that his nose could sense. He looked off into the horizon and slumped his shoulders. "I have too much of a soft side."

Groaning, he picked the boy up, put the small frame on his back and carried both of them to the small outcrop in the side of the cliff. Once there, he lay the boy on the sandy floor and built a fire. "Well, that should keep us warm until the storm ends." He said, to no one in particular.

He decided to inspect the stranded boy. He pulse was still there, so he was still alive, moving his palm to his chest, he felt something wrong.

His mother was the village healer, so he knew a couple of things. His palm turned into a fist and he hit the boy's chest. At once, the boy bolted up, spitting water out, shock written on his face and breathed heavily, regaining the rhythm of his breathing.

"Hey." The Outcast Heir, said awkwardly, after the skinny boy regained his breathing.

"What- Who … who are you?" He asked, rather timidly.

"My name is Hakon. What's yours?" The raven haired boy sat down close to the fire, after the commotion was over.

"Hiccup." He answered, with a little disgust in his voice. "Where am I?"

"You, my friend, washed up on Outcast Island, unconscious." The grey-blue eyed boy poked the embers of the fire with his sword as the storm outside hit the ground and rain pouring uncontrollably.

"You saved my life." The auburn haired five year old, put two and two together. "Thanks."

"Eh, it was nothing." Hakon shrugged. He pulled out a loaf of bread from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "Here, eat, you're as skinny as a fishbone." He noticed his face turn downcast. "So where are you from?"

"Uh, Berk." He said, bitterly.

"Berk … Berk … Berk … 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing-to-Death?" Hakon raced his brain to find a map of the Archipelago and found the island on it.

"That's the one." Hiccup finished the piece of bread and hugged his knees for warmth, his green eyes remembering, something dark.

Hakon knew more about Berk, than he let it be noticed. His father, Alvin the Treacherous, had made it clear that he hated Berk, and wanted to conquer that island more than conquer the dragons. But Hakon hated his father, so he preferred to think of it as payback … a challenge. Any enemy of his father, he was willing to make his ally.

"So, how did you get washed up in the sea?" Hakon asked after an awkward moment.

"The fishing boat that carried me and my father's men got hit by a storm." He answered.

"Your father must be an influential figurehead then?"

"He's the Chief of Berk." Hiccup said as if it was nothing. In fact, by the way his voice broke when he said that, he was not happy about his father's title and prestige. At once, Hakon realised, that their fathers were bitter rivals and enemies, if either found out about the other, that son would have to face a trail like a criminal on charge of treason, probably get banished or worse and become dishonoured. Of course, that only added to the exciting challenge that Hakon made himself.

"Well, there's something we have in common. My father is the Chief of Outcast Island."

He saw the boy turned rigid. "You're Alvin the Treacherous' son?"

"You're Stoic the Vast's son." He counter-argued, rather playfully.

"Shouldn't you want to kill me or something? Our fathers hate each other worse than Hel, think of the glory that your father would give you if you brought to him the Heir of Berk and Stoic's only living child."

Hakon didn't understand this guy. He was encouraging to be killed. He seemed to want to die more than to live. He thought lowly of himself and so he thought that death was the answer.

"I know your father probably told you that the people that live on Outcast Island are cold, heartless, merciless savages, whose presence is worse than the presence of a dragon, but … I have no intentions of murdering you … today."

"Actually, I don't know much about Outcast Island." Hiccup admitted.

"Really? Your father doesn't teach you about the other tribes? You're the Berk Heir, you should know about all the Viking Tribes and your Tribe's relations to them like the back of your hand."

"Oh please, my father doesn't bother much with me. He's way too busy for a talking fishbone, like me …" Hiccup's next speech was in a Scottish accent. "_Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone_." Hakon laughed at the imitation. Hiccup smiled that at least someone found his dry humour funny, other than Gobber. "What about you?"

"Eh, Alvin the Treacherous sounds more like this." Hakon adjusted his voice to his father's accent. "_Pull yourself together! You're embarrassing me! Get it right this time or you know what the punishments will be! Honestly, you sicken me! And this is my Heir. No cunning, no surprise, no masterminded plan. And you call yourself my Heir!"_

"Well at least you can lift a sword and you're not a trouble magnate. As soon as I step out of my own house, someone already accuses me of something, and usually it isn't even my fault."

"Yeah, well at least, your people have lost hope on you and don't come rushing to you with their stupid expectations. '_Hakon, be more like your father!' _or '_Hakon you should memorized these moves when you were 2, like your father!', _oh no, this is the ultimate one, _'The Tribe will never look up to you if your not more bloodthirsty or cruel, now get your act together.' _I'm only five and they're already expecting me to slit a Monstrous Nightmare's guts." It was like they were competing over whose father was the worst.

"Another thing we have in common then, we are not like our dads." Hiccup smiled.

"There, I'm rubbing off on you already." Hakon gently punched the Berk Heir's shoulder, careful to not actually injure him and break the newfound bond of trust.

"What are your friends like?" Hiccup asked, after several moments of appreciated silence.

"Brute, impossible, violent. A little too violent, even for Vikings." Hakon answered. It felt great, for some reason, to have a friend that wasn't obsessed with fighting, murdering or anything as such. "You?"

"Don't have any." His expression turned dark again. "Un-average Vikings don't get many friends. They get a gang of bullies instead."

"Sorry, about that." Hakon felt bad for this guy, it must be difficult not having your father to lean on _and _not having any friends to have your back. "What about your mom?"

"She vanished a couple of years ago. I never saw her again."

Ok, now that was the breaking point. Hakon, found it his task to help this guy. He literally had no one for him. No father. No mother. No friends. He once thought that his life was miserable, as Alvin used all method to make sure he was obedient. But this guy's situation was twice as worse.

"Must be hard. Well, if it makes ya feel better, you do have one friend."

Their eyes met and their bond of friendship was sealed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Hakon asked the same question for the thousandth time that afternoon.

"Positive."

"Positive? That's a new one."

"Well, uh, my plans don't always function well." Hiccup laughed nervously.

"Great, just great. So we are probably building this thing wrong?" Hakon gestured to the boat that the two boys were projecting on.

The design was by Hiccup, so he could return to Berk. It had been a day since Hiccup was washed up on the shores of Outcast Island. He had spent the night in the small cave, while Hakon returned to his home; in the morning bringing some food for Hiccup and building materials.

"At least try to have faith in my designs?"

"Just to be clear, how many of your designs have worked?"

Hiccup counted on his hand a couple of fingers. "None."

"Great. Thank Thor, I'm not the one that is going to be sailing on this."

"You'll be the one pulling me out of the water if this thing sinks … you will be pulling me out of the water right?" It seemed that Hiccup had not yet realised that he had a friend, but who could blame him, he was considered a fishbone all his life, and now, in the last 24 hours he found himself a best friend with the Chief of the Outcast's son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fishbone." Hakon really didn't want to enrich the now forming soft side of his pride.

"Will you stop calling me 'fishbone'?!"

"It just stuck ok. I'm trying to help you, so that when you return to Berk you won't be so offended with the word 'fishbone'."

"You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

"Of course not, this is much more fun."

Hiccup huffed his annoyance, but quickly came to terms that this was one stubborn Viking, and one that wouldn't end a fit of amusement, for nothing. "Ok, I think it's done." Hiccup stood back to look at the miniature fishing boat.

"I think I should go get my mom's healing kit." Hakon mumbled to himself. He and Hiccup pushed off the boat to the water, though he was doing the majority of the pushing.

"It works! I can't believe it!" Hiccup was jubilant that his design worked for once. Blinded with excitement, Hiccup jumped on the boat…

5 minutes later, an exhausted and drenched Hakon dragged a water sputtering Hiccup to the shore.

"Yeah, it definitely works." Hakon said, dropping to the ground and regaining his breath.

"Shut up, Hakon."

"I don't remember swimming so fast in my life." The Outcast Heir laughed at the irony, when swimming in deadly waters to save his friend, he was like a fish, when swimming in training, and he was like a sheep in the water, utterly useless. "That's the second time I saved your butt in the last 24 hours, when are you gonna return the favour."

"What are we gonna do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Well if building a boat failed, then why don't we take a working boat?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Trader Johan, right?"

"Who in the Barbaric Archipelago doesn't?"

"Fair point. Well, he arrives on this Island tomorrow, you could smuggle onto his boat and get to Berk."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Duh."

"But how am I gonna get onto that boat, it's going to be packed with Outcast soldiers. How am I going to get through them?"

"We could dress you up and you can sneak through the village." Hiccup gave him a look. "What? You can have my armour, put a helmet on you and done, no one will recognise you. Outcast armour can anyone look big and buff."

"I suppose we can try that." Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" Hakon punched the air. He was jubilant at the thought of dressing Hiccup up in Viking armour like dressing up a doll in pink dresses.

He began to take off the black armour that was especially fashioned for him as Outcast Heir. The armour was made out of dragon skin and scales. Like all Outcast styled armour, it was studded with spikes and small skulls to make the warrior look more deadly. The armour also included the entire right arm, unlike its symmetrical counterpart and most other armours which were sleeveless.

"Where did you the dragon skin?" Hiccup asked, as he pulled the gauntlet piece of his right arm.

"Gronkle. I killed it a couple of months ago."

Hiccup starred at him. "You … You already killed your first dragon."

"Yeah, it blasted my house and I was, fortunately, on the second floor and was able to jump on top of the dragon, sticking the sword in the brains. It was awesome. One of the only times I actually pleased my father."

"You just can't get more opposite people, can you?"

"But look what a great friendship we make, even as polar opposites." Hakon lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

The two boys crept through the town as silent as mice, trying to reach the docks on time for the Trading Dragon's arrival. They encountered few but very tensions people on their way to the docks.

-000-

"Hide." Hakon pushed Hiccup behind some rocks, even before the order got to Hiccup's brain. The Berk Heir landed with a thump, but was hidden nonetheless. "Father, what are you doing here?" He asked, with awkwardness and a hit of fear buried in his voice, as the tall, buff and merciless man approached him.

"What are you doing here?" The Outcast Chief towered over the short boy, with a suspicious glare crossing his grey eyes.

"Nothing, just taking a walk." Hakon said, causally.

Alvin eyed his son.

Beads of sweat poured on Hiccup's head as there was a tense pause. The green-eyed boy bit his lip as Alvin get his gaze on his son.

Hakon kept a firm stare at his father, eyed not even blinking. He looked normal from the outside, but his insides were screaming in fear, and flashbacks of painful punishments penetrated his mind. He was sure that his eyes had betrayed him, and by the looks of it, his father had noticed it.

"You're lying." Alvin glared harder.

"Now, why would I lie about something so small?" Hakon was a good liar, but not good enough to fool Alvin.

"I would also like to know." Alvin smashed his beefy hand against Hakon's head, making the boy, who clearly wasn't strong enough to resist the deadly stroke, fall to the ground, gripping the sore part of his head.

Instead of crying or screaming in pain, the Outcast Heir let out a hiss at probably a very serious wound.

"Work on your lies, boy, you're an embarrassment." Alvin walked off, not a care in the world. Perhaps he lived by a philosophy, if there is something dodgy about his son, just punish him and don't ask questions. A very Viking thing to do, especially in the Outcast Tribe.

"Wow, another punishment, what else is new?" An unimpressed female voice stated.

Hakon looked at the girl who was leaning against the very same rock that his best friend was hiding behind.

"What do you want, sis?" He growled darkly, squinting his eyes in suspicion at the girl.

"Oh nothing, brother, just enjoying the view." She said in the most innocent voice.

"Don't see much to enjoy." He retorted.

"Your right, there really isn't much to enjoy of the view of… this." He gestured wildly to his direction.

Hiccup peeked out of the bolder from behind the girl. She had blonde hair with black highlights and judging by the sword on her belt, was quite strong, though her limps didn't portray much muscle. She had armoured clothing, bound to be fireproof. Although Hiccup didn't see it, he knew she was currently wearing a devious smirk.

"Beat it." Hakon said harshly, getting up, still holding his hand on the sore spot on his head.

"I know, maybe you can run to mummy and she'll fix everything for you, and make sun shine on our island and make flowers grow and you can go jumping over rainbows?" She teased.

That did it, Hakon grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt, while unsheathing his sword and holding it to her throat. "Don't ever insult mom, ever again." He threatened.

"Pff, whatever." She faked a confident smile, obviously taking the threat to heart.

"Good, now leave me alone and go hail the earth that father walks on." He returned a mocking comment, not wanting to leave the battle without being the winner. Typical Viking.

"Take that back … or would you like father to know what you had just said. Wouldn't that be entertaining to watch as he teaches you respect." She smirked.

"If you do, then I'll make sure that you won't receive any medical help for the rest of your life. Neither from me or mom. Oh, and you know how I excel with the art of poison." He challenged a challenge.

"Like I care." She walked off, obviously defeated, and caught in her own game.

"That's your sister?" Hiccup whispered, when she was far enough away, pointing at her, with a horrified face.

"Non-identical twin, actually. Horrible isn't she. I would do anything to get rid of her." He said, putting the sword back into his scabbard. "Let's get to the docks, Johan should be here soon."

-000-

They got through the crowd of excited Outcast unnoticed. The over grown oafs were too focused on deciding what sort of new club they would get from the trader. The ship's plant fell and the soldiers rushed on board. The two boys, slid onto the ship's deck.

Hakon pulled on Johan's robe. The trader noticed him and gestured to just below deck, for no one to notice them and for him to keep an eye on his cargo. Outcasts weren't known for their honesty in dealings.

"Hakon, my boy, what a pleasure to see you." Johan said, warm-heartedly.

"Yeah, Johan, good to see you too. Listen, as much as I like the meeting, there's something that is absolutely crucial that you need to do, for both me and him." Hakon gestured to a figure, struggling in over-sized armour.

"Hi, Johan." Hiccup waved before falling to the floor, losing balance.

Hakon face-palmed, while Johan starred at the fallen Berk Heir.

"Hiccup?! What are you doing here?" He hissed, dramatically waving his arms in the air.

"I accidently, got washed up on Outcast Island. And someone decided to let me live." Hiccup gestured with his head to Hakon. "Can you get me back to Berk?"

"You're definitely in luck, my boy. Berk was just my next stop." Johan said, still with shock written on his face. "Stay below deck, while I finish my business." Johan walked upstairs.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Hakon said, somewhat sadly. It felt amazing to be able to have a friend, that neither cared that you were the Chief's son, had strength or not, or had any expectations on you, like being a great warrior or something.

"Hey, we'll always be best friends, right?" Hiccup put a hand on the muscular boy's shoulder.

"Right." Hakon smiled. "Hey, we could ask Johan if he would be able to deliver messages from each other. You know, it might be years before we meet again."

"Great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that." Hiccup slapped himself, gently. "Well, goodbye." He held out a hand.

Hakon looked at it for a second, then pulled Hiccup into a manly hug. "Take care of yourself, because if you don't, I will personally drag you out of Valhalla to murder you." He threatened.

"You have so little confidence in me, don't you?"

"Well, who can blame me, this is you we're talking about." Hakon released him.

-000-

Hakon watched as the ship sailed away from Outcast waters. A frowned expression crossed his mind. Deep inside him something was screaming that something was going to happen soon. Something that wasn't going to be pleasant, for both of them.


	4. Chapter 2

"_Hey Hakon,_

_I hope your well … if you're not then send back to me, how you are._

_I've fine over here. I mean, my dad avoids me like the plague, my peers make fun of me, and the girl that I have a crush on doesn't even know that I exist. But other than that, I'm fine._

_We're not starting that 'whose dad is worst' competition, are we? I think you won that one, but I have to show my Raw-Viking stubbornness and say that my dad is pretty bad._

_Anyway, let me know how things are going on with you. Update me on what happens in your life._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

-000-

"_Dear Fishbone,_

_Write me what they said, if it's so bad, then I will personally drag them to Hel. There's plenty of space here. As for the girl problem, you've come to the right person. I'm an expert on ladies. Here's some advice … I'm sorry, I got nothing, but go up to any guy, married or not, he won't know either. Trust me, I tried. I guess girls are just one of those things that we men will never discover, so you're not alone._

_Yeah, we are still doing the 'my dad is the worst' show. Let's make a pact, to write in our letters what the worst thing that our dad did and when we meet again, we'll decide. (Though I think the clear winner is still me)._

_My sister has been driving me nuts. You seem like the expert at getting people to ignore you (I'm just kidding), how do I get rid of here?_

_Hakon the Most-Awesome-Viking-in-the-Known-World (I'm sorry, I don't have a nickname yet other than Alvin Junior, not the greatest nickname to have if you don't like your dad)."_

-000-

"_Hello Most-Awesome-Viking-in-the-Known-World-who-can't-get-a-nickname-and-loves-himself-a-little-too-much,_

_Sarcasm was intended. As the expert of getting people to ignore you, I advise acting non-Viking like, start inventing things, act smart or sophisticated or try my sarcasm, or lose all your strength. Most of which you can't do, so I got nothing. Though the act smart, sophisticated and sarcastic may work._

_Somehow reading your advice about bullies and girls made my day, especially I got humiliated by them badly and the girl (her name is Astrid, by the way), gave me one of those looks that said 'that she would never go anywhere near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town … no, actually, the world.' _

_As for the worst dad thing, the most recent thing was that he yelled at how much of an embarrassment I was and what he did so horrible to the gods to have me for a son, in front of the whole town. I … might have … accidently … made the food store … catch fire … in the midst of a dragon raid. So I guess that I deserve it. Anyway…_

_I became the local blacksmith apprentice a couple of months ago, and have made the best dagger that I am positive I could ever make. I sent you it, since no one here needs it and I have no use for it. You can bin it if you want to, up to you, I won't hold it against you._

_Hiccup the Useless. (I've been dubbed a nickname, before you.)"_

Sure enough, the beautifully designed, well balanced and deadly dagger, was wrapped up in a piece of cloth.

-000-

"_Dear Hiccup,_

_Sorry, I haven't sent you any letter recently, but tragedy has struck. My mom has died in a dragon raid, by a Night Fury. I've been left with my pig-faced father and deranged sister. I've never felt so alone before. At least I can still count on you right? RIGHT?!_

_With my mother out of the way, my dad has been taking full advantage of it. He's been training me mercilessly and if I failed, he would punish me in the most brutal of ways, not caring that I'm only 8 years old. _

_This is seriously going to creep you out. But I decided the best way to become a healer, would be through cutting up dead bodies and studying them. I know this sounds completely crazy and weird and demented, but that's the best way to understand how the human body works. Yeah, I want to honour my mom's legacy and be a healer, instead of the blood-thirsty, deranged, murderous warrior that slaughtered people (who were alive before you slash a sword through their heart) only for the fun of it. That would be my sister's job._

_And finally, you are not useless. If I ever visit Berk I will murder the person that dubbed you that name. Honesty, you made the most awesome dagger, I have the thing in my pocket and you should have seen the beautiful marks I made on my sister, also known as scars and wounds, with that thing. _

_If our tribes ever do negotiate peace, you are my official weapons maker. We'll slay dragons together, one day, when we are both Chiefs and negotiate peace between our Tribes. _

_Anyways, write back soon._

_Hakon the Healing-hand. (That's right I've been nicknamed. Though it doesn't suit me.)_

-000-

Through letters the bond between the two Heirs became only stronger and stronger. Their distances and differences never separated them, only drawing them closer to each other. They were brothers in everything but blood.

Their letters were key to their friendship. They found comfort, laughed and built their friendship on them. Enjoying the other's humour in their darkest moments. Without those letters, there would be no friendship or support.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Outcast Island was near starvation. The recent raid of Berk from Outcast Island had proved to be not the greatest. Berk had nothing to steal, as everything had been taken during a dragon raid. Outcast soldiers returned with only one prized possession.

A pretty young girl that would serve Alvin the Treacherous very well, if she complied. Out of all the people the Outcast could have captured it was the most promising Viking of the next generation.

She was thrown into the prison cell, wrists and ankles in shackles, not caring that she was 10 years of age. Too young to be a war prisoner or what Alvin the Treacherous had in mind for her.

She sat immobile in the cell for hours and hours, dreading what was yet to come.

-000-

"_Dear Hakon,_

_Please, please, please, read this letter. Your father's soldiers have stolen someone from my island. Someone very important to me. Astrid Hofferson. Blonde hair and blue eyes. She's the love of my life, please can you rescue her. I know I have no right to ask you anything, but please, for the sake of our friendship. _

_P.S If you do decide to rescue her, and please do, please don't her that I asked you to rescue her._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."_

Hakon signed. "The things I do for you, fishbone." Stuffing the letter into his pillow, the bank of every single letter he received from the Heir of Berk.

He noted that the letter had tear stains, publishing the charcoal writing on the parchment.

-000-

A dark figure stalked the cold, stony corridors of the prison. His quick and stealthy movements made him invisible to the guards.

He was at the cell that he needed. "Astrid Hofferson?" He asked, to be sure that he was about to rescue the right prisoner not some random one.

Judging by the surprised gasp, she didn't see him coming. "Who's asking?" Was her cool reply. Her voice betrayed that she had been crying. Who wouldn't though? She was 10, taken from her home and was about to become a slave. Stripped of all friends and weapons, she must have felt completely defenceless.

He pulled out his sword and smashed the lock with the hilt. "I'm here to rescue you. Stupid door." He hissed the last part to himself and kicked the metal bars, instead, losing patience.

"I don't need your help. I'd rather die than be helped by the enemy." She held the usual Viking stubborn attitude.

_Great, Hiccup, is it your life's purpose or something to make my life more difficult than it already is. You had to fall for her, didn't you?_ Hakon signed. "I'm offering you freedom and the chance to escape this damned island."

"I won't be helped by my enemy."

"Alright, have it your way." Hakon pulled the sleeves up and walked into the cell. He picked up the girl sitting in the cell and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down." She punched his back, but his extra muscle and bulk didn't do much to the act of violence.

"You said you wouldn't be helped by your enemy, so I am kidnapping you out of this prison cell." He said, in a very childish manner. "What's so horrible about being helped?" He asked as he continued walking, ignoring the annoying spikes of her shirt pressing against his shoulder and ear.

"Put me down!" She continued to protest. This was more embarrassing than being helped, he was carrying her?! That was the same as saying that she was completely helpless and defenceless.

"Look, you stay in that cell, my dad is gonna make you the equivalent of my stepmother. When is your birthday, by the way? Maybe I'm older than you. If you just sit still or agree to walk then you can get out of here, no problem, get back to your friends and family."

"Outcasts wouldn't make offers without some kind of repayment. What do you want in return?"

"Let's just say that I'm one of a kind of Outcast." He said. She stopped her protests, understanding that she might have been stubborn, but still not as nearly as stubborn as the boy carrying her.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Hakon."

"Wait a second. Aren't you Alvin's son?"

"Well, someone pays attention in school. Yeah, but I don't get along with him. Anything that causes trouble to my dad is a pleasure for me."

"You remind me of Berk's Heir, always giving the Chief a headache."

Hakon smiled knowingly, safely knowing that she couldn't have seen his smirk, as she could only see what was behind him.

"I'm Astrid, by the way. I feel like we haven't properly been acquainted."

They got out of the prison. He put her on the ground. "I putting you down, hoping that you're not stupid enough to go back to that cell … And my shoulder is killing me." He massaged the shoulder, letting out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." She said exhaustedly, as she was lowered.

"Oh, hold still." He said, pulling out his sword and slicing the blade on the shackles of her hands and feet. "That will make a couple of things easier."

"So where are we going?" She asked, when he began to walk.

"The beach. I prepared a boat and here's a compass to get to Berk." He gave her the gadget, which had been actually crafted and delivered to him by the same person that had begged to get her out of prison. "I trust you will be able to row your way back to Berk, Blondie, and if not, the current should get you there, sooner or later."

"Blondie?" She stopped walking to look at him.

"I give everyone a nickname. It's gonna stick to you forever."

She rolled her eyes, and continued walking.

"You know, you're not so bad for an Outcast." She spoke after several tense seconds.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment." He said sarcastically. _Oh, great, Hiccup's sarcasm is rubbing off me. _

"Are you always like this?"

"Most of the time." He smirked.

They arrived at the beach. As promised, a small rowing boat was drifting in the water.

"You might want to keep the fact that I rescued you a secret. Chiefs, especially one like Stoic the Vast, can be a bit political and problematic about these sort of things. You wouldn't want to be banished to her, again would you?" He said as she got onto the boat.

"Naw, you think?" She said sarcastically.

"Good. Because you can be a bit unreasonable." He said, giving her a curt smile, while she scoffed. Blue-grey and blue eyes met as he bid her a goodbye and safe trip and she a thank you, pushing her stubbornness to the side.

-000-

"Astrid?!" Her mother yelped when she saw a thin, blonde and pale girl, lying in the rowing boat, which had been washed up on the shores of Berk.

"Mom." She leapt into an embrace, despite her drowned energy and famished hunger. "I'm okay."

"Astrid, me and your father were so worried. What happened?"

"I escaped the Outcast Prison. The guards were dumber than the Twins and Snotlout's stupidity combined. Found a rowing boat and got off the Island."

There was a crowd, she didn't notice how a certain brown-haired was looking off into the distance, a tear of joy sliding down his cheek and his mouth murmuring a thousand thanks in silence.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Hakon looked out of the window of his bedroom. His weapons training was done for the day and he had done enough healing to extinct some sort of disease. He had done enough human body cutting up and examining to last him a lifetime. Johan ship would be coming in a couple of days, so he would be able to send Hiccup a note, to tease him about the girl…

"Urgh, Blondie, get out of my head." He gripped his hair and banged his head against the wall. The beautiful blonde Viking girl had been polluting his head for the past week, since he had freed her. "Hakon, you're an idiot, your falling for your best friend's crush. Idiot." He hissed at himself.

The door to his bedroom smashed open and two blurry and bulky soldiers came in. Messengers from the devil himself! Great.

"Alvin wants to see you." One of the said.

"Where is he?" Hakon asked, knowing that if he didn't get up to greet his father, his minions would drag him out of the room.

"The Dragon Arena." The other said.

Muttering something under his breath, he got up and walked to the Dragon Arena, being followed by the two soldiers. Hakon looked over his shoulder. "Father, you have serious trust issues." He murmured to himself.

Alvin the Treacherous was standing in the Arena, he was reading a parchment of paper. That was strange, Alvin the Treacherous never read anything. Hakon wasn't actually sure that his father could read. His twin sister was standing beside their father, wearing her trademark devious smile. What did she have to do with this?

"Hakon, my son. Do you know what these are?" Alvin said, pointing to the papers.

"No." Hakon couldn't read what the parchment said.

"They are letters, proving of your treasonous acts. You have had contact with the Heir of our enemy's tribe. You have made allies with Stoic's runt!"

Hakon's eyes burst with panic. His father knew?! His father?! Alvin the Treacherous?! The person that enjoyed the torture of anyone, had discovered him the in the ultimate act of treason?! His stomach bubbled with fear, for the first time in years.

"You have committed the unspeakable act of treason and so you will be punished. The standard punishment for treason is death … but as you are my son, I will change that."

There was a disappointed look on his twin sister's face.

"Hakon the Healing-hand, you're punishment for reading and writing letters from and to Berk's Heir is to never read or write another letter." There were many murmurs of confusion. "You are to be blinded." Alvin confirmed.

Suddenly the fear bubbling up in Hakon's stomach blew up into an explosion. Fear was a rare and unwelcome visitor to the Outcast Heir, but when it did come, it laid its full wrath and weight onto his shoulders.

The same two soldiers grabbed the 10 year old Heir by a shoulder each and forced him to walk toward his father, despite his protests and pleads.

They forced him to kneel before his father. The ruthless man's face was unreadable. He took a piece of rope from his daughter, and tied it around his son's head, covering the brilliant blue-grey eyes.

"As my son, I won't take your life. So I'll take the next most valuable thing, your eye sight."

The last thing that Hakon ever saw was the wicked and cruel grin of his father and sister.

-000-

The 10 year old raven haired boy lay immobile in his bedroom. The side of his face enjoying the sensation the cool stone floor had on his boiling face.

His eyes were gone. Unhealable. Dead. Finished. He would never see again. He was completely blind. The very thought made him cry tears of blood. Literally, drops of crimson fell on his cheeks.

Now he really had no one. His mother was dead and his connection to his best friend was destroyed. Squished with a rope, actually.

His father had made it clear. He was allowed nowhere except his house and the Healers House. At both of which he would be escorted to. Johan's ship or any other trader's ship was out of the question. The use of that, he had no idea. He couldn't see anything, the function that his eyes used to play of showing an image to his brain was just a blur of red.

He fell asleep on the floor. Not bothering to get to bed, finding it more than comfortable to be on the cold floor.

"_Hakon, my son, wake up."_

_The Heir startled awake, his eyesight was not working, but his ears were, and he knew the voice better than himself._

"_M-mom?" He said, weakly._

"_Yes, my boy. It's me." He felt the embrace of a gentle hug. "Hakon listen to me. You father has been very cruel to you. He may have destroyed your spirit. But you can't let him destroy you. In your life you will encounter a lot of disheartened people, and you are to set them an example."_

"_How, mom? I'm blind and I'm useless. I can't heal or fight or anything. So how can I possibly succeed in life?" He sounded frustrated more than confused._

"_I'm sure you can come up with something. You are a bright boy." A gentle hand ruffled his hair. "Surely you can combine your immense knowledge of the human body with fighting. And healing is something that you will have to figure out on your own."_

"_Why does my life have to be so difficult?" He murmured sarcastically._

"_Hakon, your life is indeed destined to be difficult, but very rewarding. You can't let other people to take your life's reward, you can't let them stop you. You'll need to rise and rise again until Terrors become Furies."_

_He smiled at her favourite quote._

"_Thanks mom. You always know what to say."_

He awoke from the sweet dream. It was only a dream, but he would believe for the rest of his life that it was his mother trying to contact him. He took this as a message, a sign of hope that he wasn't yet finished.

He would make his mother proud. Wherever she was.

-000-

"Nadder poison, no. Loki tree ash, nope. Stomach acid, not even close. Crushed beetles, not perfect. Dragon urine?" The boy put each vial of substance to his nose and voiced its contents. "This should do." He took the last vial. "Alright, put my palm on the wound." He told his patient. The soldier did so, warily but obediently. Hakon poured the liquid onto the wound. "Alright, that should disinfect the wound and heal faster. Take the rest of the week off, if my father says otherwise, say doctor's orders."

He was an exceptional healer, even without his eyesight. He had studied for years, how the human body worked, with his eyesight. Memorising every bone and muscle, the main archeries and veins, the main organs and so on. Now that he didn't see anything, his memory served him as good as eyes. Though amputation was done by someone else.

Being blind for the past couple of months, his ears, nose and touch senses had doubled in function. Ears could hear a pin drop in a 20 meter radius. Nose could identify most scents, generally herbs. Touch was how he saw a person's face or an object. Brushing his hands all over a person's face allowed him to judge what the person looked like, or what type of an object it was, he was holding.

He made up for his shortcomings.

-000-

"So, brother, enjoying the view? Oh, right, I forgot, you can't." A sinister voice approached him.

"Shut up, Celica. Or I will hurt you." He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the sword on his belt.

"What would my blind brother do to me?" She wondered out loud, to mock him. A sword swished inches away from her throat. She saw her brother standing in a solid sword-fighting stance. "So that's how it's going to be?" She said, pulling out her own sword.

The brother and sister duelled at the side of the cliff. Hakon was clumsy, but nonetheless bad. The two sword blades crashed together, until the brother made one final swing and his sister's sword fell to the ground, forgotten.

"_That_ is what your blind brother can do." He said, darkly, pointing the tip of the blade to her throat. He didn't see it, but she was staring at him in shock, trying to understand how he possibly beat her being blind.

She had forgotten that he had a photographic memory and extensive knowledge of how the bones, muscles and nerves worked together. Not seeing anything he was able to imagine what his previous strike had done, what her next attack would be and he knew how much strength and stamina she possessed. Who needed eyes anyway?

"I suggest you don't bother me, ever again." He threatened her, and put the sword away.

-000-

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry everyone, there is plenty of Hicstrid in this story. I thought that it would be interesting to have a love triangle in this story. Wouldn't you?**

**So yeah, Alvin has rid his son of eyes, to stop him from reading and writing letter to Hiccup.**

**Some of you might think, hang on a minute, he's 10 and he already knows human autonomy, sword fighting? and reading/writing Unreal! But remember that his mother had been teaching him how to heal since he was 5. His father is Alvin the Treacherous and has been drilling sword fighting into him probably since he was younger. And reading and writing is evolving as he grows up. Moreover he spent most of his life just aimlessly wondering around Outcast Island, bored out of his wits, so you should imagine that he'll get quite bored of the whole thing.**

**Please Review below. But please don't write a review with only two words in it like 'Great work' or 'carry on' or 'love this'. Constructive flames only.**


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Three years had passed since Hakon lost his eyesight. He had grown accustomed to it by now. Waking up every morning and being the first thing he saw was a sheet of red was now normal.

He was now 13. He hadn't read or sent a letter to Hiccup in three years. He couldn't even sneak out to tell Johan that he lost his eyesight. He hadn't had any friends in 3 years. Yeah, all his 'friends' on Outcast Island had abandoned him because he cut up dead bodies to _study_ them and if that wasn't the breaking point, he was blind.

Despite his young age, he now walked with a long staff, some sort of peace offering from Alvin. Hakon took the staff, but of course still held the grudge against his father._ Huh, that ship has sailed, along with my eyesight_. It helped him walk and avoid catastrophe.

He had grown, a lot. Like the traditional Viking, he was buff and muscular, training in sword fighting every afternoon, more eagerly and intensely than Alvin had ever forced him. He was quite handsome, despite the black piece of cloth covering his eyes, to spare passers-by of the horror.

Yeah, he was sure that he made his dead mother proud.

-000-

Growing up for Hiccup was tough, to say the least. But the worst part was that his best friend, who had sworn to be by his side, even if it was by letters, had abandoned him. And even worse was that Hiccup didn't know why. The letters just stopped, and there was no explanation.

Hiccup went through the whole ocean of bullies, daydreaming of his crush, avoiding his father and the dragon raids or the aftermath, every day, but Hakon's letters were his comfort.

Knowing that there was someone somewhere that cared for him and bothered to talk to him, was all that he needed to get through his day. He had gained some confidence, but when Johan's ship docked and he was empty of letters, that confidence plummeted.

Three years, not a single note escaped Outcast Island. And so slowly, Hiccup packed the parchments of letters into a metal box, locked it up, and put it somewhere in the attic, where all forgotten things were put.

He had more important things to think about. He had dragons to train, responsibilities to complete, and expectations to fulfil. And so, Hakon the Healing-hand was just a figure at the back of his mind … but was not completely forgotten.

-000-

"Ok, gang. Class dismissed." Hiccup said while walking away and writing something in his notebook.

"Hiccup, we only had 15 minutes of training." Astrid cocked her eyebrow, at the leaving figure.

"Think of it as a day off." He called back, as he saddled his beloved Night Fury.

The others cheered at their sudden holiday announcement, Astrid, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. She got on her Nadder and followed the Dragon Trainer.

Hiccup was at the beech, rubbing Toothless' head, sitting by a campfire, looking off to the sea.

"Nice view." She said, walking up to him.

"Yeah." Hiccup acknowledged her presence, and leaned against Toothless' snoozing form.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why did you cancel classes for today?"

"I have my own holiday." He knew that the longer he delayed his answer, the more curious she would get. "You remember when I was 5, a storm caught the boat that I was on. It took weeks to find all the crew, and I arrived safely on Trader Johan's ship, not 2 days more since that storm. Well, today is the anniversary. Every year, I come to a beach, and thank the gods for sparing my life. It really was a miracle."

"You never talked about what happened or how you got back."

"That's not important. I survived and returned to Berk in less than 3 days after the storm.

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess, I have to thank the gods as well … I wouldn't have you right now, if they didn't bring you back." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both leaned into a much wanted kiss that lasted, for what seemed to last eternity.

-000-

'_You're a failure … Stop trying … You have failed." _The voice of Alvin the Treacherous rang through his head.

"Stop, get out of my head!"

'_Without eyesight you are nothing.' _His sister's voice jingled within the nerves of his brain.

"No, you're lying!"

'_You have failed me, my son.' _Pain was so much more difficult to bare when it his mother's voice.

"No, that's not true! It can't be."

'_You abandoned me and made my life cursed because you made a mistake.' _Hiccup's dry voice that was usually overflowed with sarcasm was condemning him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

'_I hate you!" _That was the breaking straw. Astrid.

"No… GET OUT OF MY HEAD?! ALL OF YOU!" That didn't work, they just circled his brain more. He stumbled to his closet of herbs, head throbbing, and grabbed leaves after leaves, smelling them to identify which was which. Finally, having found the right one, he stuffed it in his throat with vigour and fell to the stone floor within seconds.

-000-

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry, Hakon is not dead, he just drugged himself so he would fall asleep. He is sort of slowly going insane. Read on to find out what else I have in store for our two best friends.**

**Please review, but please don't leave a two word comment.**


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

The snoring outside his bedroom identified that the guards were asleep and the coast was clear. The Outcast Heir crept out of his room. Staff in hand, sword on belt, dagger in scabbard, supplies stuffed in cloak and pockets, he made his way out of the damned room that held him prisoner.

As he walked, one hand slid on the wall to know where he was going.

"Ok, docks. This way." He told himself and quietly moved to the docks, under the cover the night provided. To his unbelievable luck, he didn't bump into anyone that could have compromised his mission.

Holding off his celebration, he jumped onto a rowing boat and rowed as much as he could. Not caring where he was going, just as long as it was nowhere near Outcast Island. At this moment, he didn't care if he died out at sea, he would have preferred death, trying to escape, than staying on Outcast Island, any time of the week.

Rowing two days straight, he collapsed into the boat, tired beyond measurement. "Blondie, how the hell did you do it?" He breathed out.

When his mind wasn't occupied with medicine, weapon training, revenge, human autonomy, it was taken up by the blonde girl that had been prisoner on the Island 3 years ago. He wondered what had changed about her. In the three years from which he had met her, he became lovesick for her. Buried childish feelings grew into obsession.

With the last thought being her, he fell asleep, allowing the current to take the boat, wherever it decided.

-000-

"Hey, guys. Look at this, a wrecked boat on Berk." Tuffnut yelled from the back of his Zippleback head, as the gang patrolled the beeches, while having another dragon competition.

"Argh, if it's another cute looking, innocent, girl who has a story about pirates attacking her island, but is actually working for the Outcasts, I'm gonna throw her back to sea." Astrid voiced her thoughts, glumly following her peers, as they landed.

"Good news, Astrid, it's some guy." Fishlegs said as he peered into the boat. Then his eyes widened. "Bad news, he's an Outcast soldier, let's just get out of here." He ran up to his dragon.

"Hold on, Fishlegs." Said Hiccup, walking up to the boat. "Hakon?" He tried to shout in shock but his voice dried when he saw the figure of his best friend lying unconscious on the floor of the boat. He jumped into the boat to check his friend's pulse. Still beating, he was still alive. "Oh thank Odin." He breathed out as soon as he heard a beat.

Intrigued, Astrid walked slowly to the boat, followed by the other riders.

Hiccup managed to get the Outcast onto the beach floor, finding it difficult to examine him in the boat. "Gods, buddy, you have to lose some weight." He mumbled as the body fell to the sand. Hiccup jumped off the boat.

"Hiccup? Who the Hell is that?" Snotlout asked as the group got closer.

"It-It can't be…" Astrid starred at the unconscious body, she kneeled beside it, opposite Hiccup. "Is he alive?" She asked him, pressing her ear to his heart.

"Only just. Hakon, I swear if you're dead, I will drag you out of Valhalla myself." Hiccup gestured for Toothless to get to them.

"Wait a second. It was you?! You sent him the letter—" Astrid starred at the Berk Heir in front of her.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Hiccup interrupted her. "We need to get him to the Elder. Can you guys get him onto Toothless?"

"Uh, who is he?" Tuffnut asked.

"That's the least of my problems." Hiccup said, gritting his teeth, glaring at the limp body.

"What is this?" Astrid examined the black band over his eyes, gently she took the piece of cloth off and gasped at the sight. There was just a massive, red, throbbing wound covering both eyes, circling the whole head. Astrid noticed that it was a rope burn. By the looks of it, it wasn't recent, but must have hurt like hell.

"By Odin…" Hiccup examined the boy's face. "We need to get him to the Elder, now! Snotlout, Tuffnut, put him on Toothless."

When the two boys were about object or ask more questions, Astrid shot them a fierce look and they complied.

"Astrid, grab his stuff and anything else in the boat. Meet me at the Elder's house." Hiccup took off at the speed of light.

-000-

"He's dehydrated." Gobber translated from Gothi's scribbles. "His eyesight is probably damaged, if not gone. And he needs rest, lots of it."

"That can be arranged." Hiccup said, sitting beside the unconscious figure.

That was when the gang, came into the Healer's hut, Astrid carrying some sort of stick and a bag of herbs.

"Son, can you please tell me who this is?" Stoic asked, now that the condition had been said.

"His name in Hakon the Healing-Hand, he's Alvin's son and he was my best friend."

He heard a couple of gasps behind him.

"You made friends with Outcasts?!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup smiled, when he heard the Jorgenson grunt in pain, probably from the punch that Astrid issued.

"He saved my life. And he did something for me, something that was highly treasonous. And I guess this is how he was punished for it." He gestured to his eyes. "I can't believe I got him into this mess." Hiccup buried his face into his hands.

"What did he do so treasonous?" Stoic asked.

"He rescued me from the Outcast Prison, when I was captured." Astrid said, walking up to Hiccup and the unconscious Hakon. "Hiccup, it's not your fault." She embraced the Berk Heir.

"Yes, it is. If I would have just not washed up on Outcast Island, and we didn't become friends so instantly, he wouldn't have … that." He pointed to the damaged eyes.

"Trust me, I know exactly how stubborn he is." She looked into his eyes. "If its anyone's fault, its probably mine. Look Hiccup, wait a bit until he wakes up. And he'll tell the story. And if he refuses, I will beat it out of him."

"You don't understand, Astrid-"

"Hiccup, he was my friend too."


	9. Chapter 4 Part 3

"Are you alright? You've been sitting here for two days straight." Astrid came into the Haddock house, followed by the other members of the Academy that were either worried for their friend or were forced to come.

"I'm fine … just worried." Hiccup said, hugging his knees closer to his chest, staring at his almost lifeless friend.

Astrid sighed and sat opposite Hiccup, beside Hakon's side. "He'll survive. It'll take more than a little journey in harsh conditions to break him."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I know he'll wake up. There's just something at the back of my mind that won't give me any rest." Hiccup reached his hand out to the warrior's neck. There was a long piece of string, and it was laced through the hollows of dozens of teeth. Different shapes, different sizes, but one thing was for sure, was that they were dragon. Hiccup took the necklace off and handed it to Astrid. "One tooth, is for every dragon he killed."

Astrid and the other teens starred at the necklace. There were about 20 teeth on that necklace, and the guy lying unconscious was about 14.

"He's … a prodigy." Hiccup said, as if reading their minds. "Stabbed his first dragon to death when he was 5. His father's idea of training, for the majority of them."

"Hiccup he only did it self-defence, I'm sure that he can be convinced."

"Astrid, you don't know what he's lived through. His mother … the only person that was there for him … was killed by a Night Fury." Hiccup looked at the said dragon lying on the rock bed.

There were a couple of gasps, or stares or the tugging on the corner of mouth.

"He's gonna hate me." Hiccup buried his face in his knees. He began to weep. Astrid walked up to him and embraced him.

-000-

Third day of Hakon's unconsciousness was where Astrid begun to come more regularly, if only for the benefit of Hiccup who had rarely left the side of the unconscious warrior.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked, after a bitter moment of silence.

"When that storm carried me off, I got washed up on the beech of Outcast Island. Little bit more time, and I would have died if he wasn't there, I would have died … we became friends instantly. And after he helped me get off that damn island, we still kept in touch. Trader Johan delivered our letters … Then you got kidnapped, and I sent a message to him to rescue you. I never heard from him again. And now I know why."

A slim hand touched his shoulder. "Hiccup, he's going to be alright." She embraced him.

In the midst of their embrace, there was a groaning sound. One by one limp fingers twitched. Breathing became quieter. His system was slowly reawakening, except his eyes, which remained dead still.

Hiccup looked up to look at his barely alive friend.

The Outcast sat up from his position on the bed, a hand clutching his head, as it spun dizzily.

Hiccup couldn't wait much longer. He ambushed the Outcast in a fierce hug.

"Wha-?" Was all Hakon managed to react to, before he shoved the Berk Heir off him. "Who are you?" He said, his hands already in fistfuls, ready to strike.

"Hakon, it's me … Hiccup." The Dragon Tamer understood that maybe leaping on an unsuspected blind Outcast was not the wisest thing to do.

"Hiccup? No… No! … You're just a voice in my head! … Get out! … I don't want to hear you!" The blind Outcast yelled, clutching fistfuls of his black hair, and shaking violently, as if trying to tear his head from his neck.

Hiccup grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook them violently enough to give the Outcast Heir a concussion. "It is me! Me as in Hiccup! The Berk Heir! The screw up that washed up on Outcast Island when he was 5! The person who asked you for so much, but couldn't return the gesture! Hiccup, your best friend!" Tears were leaking out of the emerald eyes, like rain. "The person that did this to you." He said, resigning the violent shake and weeping into the covers of his friend's bed.

Two hands cupped on Hiccup's face, rummaging the face and studying every dent and piece of skin. For several moments they all sat there in silence, as Hakon concentrated and his once brutal, and how gentle, hands searched the face of the Berk Heir.

"Hiccup." Hakon finally breathed, and threw his arms around the Dragon Trainer, almost strangling him, weeping too.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 5 minutes." Hiccup said sarcastically, tightening the overdue hug.

"Fishbone, just shut up … I'm just glad that you're not dead."

"You have so much confidence in me, unbelievable." Hiccup said, sarcastically.

"This is you we're are talking about." Hakon laughed.

"Ok, break it up. It's my turn." Astrid practically shoved Hiccup off the Outcast and embraced him, herself. "I'm glad you're safe."

"B-Blondie?" Hakon said, awkwardly, in surprise. Great, the love of his life was hugging him and he was a stuttering idiot, perfect. He awkwardly hugged back. "Glad you … made it back." Then he regain his composure. "I'm confused, you wouldn't be helped by your enemy, but you're hugging him right now."

Astrid's response was a punch to the shoulder. "One of these days, your tongue is going to suffocate you."

"That will be the day." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

-000-

"So, what's going to happen now?" Hakon asked, before slurping in a spoonful of boiling soup.

"My dad is going to adopt you, so you can stay on Berk, permanently. That is if you want?"

"Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that?"

Hiccup chuckled for a few moments, then he was reminded by a bitter fact. "So, what happened?"

"… My father found your letters. The punishment was death … my sister was pushing on that one … but he changed the punishment, for some reason, and just took my eyes instead … I'm so sorry that I abandoned you, but … you know."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"What happened to you? Please don't tell me that you're still trying to become 'A Viking'."

"Actually, I gave up on that. Tell me, how mad are you going to be if I told you that I trained and now ride a dragon?" Hiccup looked like he was waiting for the drop of a bomb.

Hakon stayed silent for what seemed like forever. His sightless facial expression said that he was debating with himself. "As long as you keep every single dragon at least 5 meters radius away from me … I'll try to tolerate." He said, rather darkly.

"That's it no … fists … no sarcastic remark … no scorn." Hiccup had to say that he was surprised. His best friend was as Viking as someone could get.

"I always knew that you weren't the typical Viking, and that you saw the world through different eyes … maybe you saw something in dragons that I never did, nor did anyone else."

"What if I said that the dragon I ride is … a Night Fury?"

"… I can't say the same thing, about that. The Night Fury murdered my mother. You can't expect me to forgive that, instantly."

"It's alright, I don't expect you to."

"Well, that explains why you smell like a dragon, but I can't understand which one. Let me guess, Blondie rider a Deadly Nadder?"

"You can identify things like that by smell?"

"Second best of my remaining senses. Best one is hearing. That one is annoying. Imagine being able to hear a pin drop a mile away. Next comes smell, third is touch. Last one taste. And of course the eyes are completely dead."

"Out of curiosity, what do you see right now? If that makes sense" Hiccup asked, the question that was bugging him.

"Just a sheet of red. Thick blood red."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's a punishment of mine, for not being careful. Besides, maybe it was a wake-up call that it was time to get off that blasted island. I didn't care where I was going, or if I would in fact survive, I just wanted to desert that hunk of land."

"And now, we're together, as brother."

"In everything but blood." Hakon smiled.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 4

Hakon became the village Healer, compensating Stoic for his generosity. Being Outcast born, Alvin the Treacherous' son and blind, he didn't get too many clients, at first at least, for fear that he would poison them. But eventually, one by one villagers that were near death did come to him and learnt to trust him.

-000-

"Any numbness? Stiffness? Ache? Itching, perhaps?" Hakon asked, rummaging through some bottles with herbs, smelling each one to know what it was.

"Itchy. And very hot." The worried Viking said, gripping the tunic of his shirt so that the Healer could deal with a swollen, white-hot, revolting wound.

"Found it." Hakon said, taking out some berries. "This might sting a bit." He squeezed the juice out of the berry onto the wound. The Viking hissed. Bubbles formed on the wound.

"It's steaming!" He yelled, looking as white puff lifted off into the air.

"I know. Not a nice feeling. The wound will heal. Healing is a nasty business. Just wait a couple of seconds." Hakon got up and went to the cupboard, taking out another herb. "This should be soothing." He placed the leaf onto the wound.

The Viking's expression, though Hakon didn't see it, had soothed at the touch of the leaf.

"Alright, that's it. Come back tomorrow. The wound need care to set." He got up.

"Thank you, lad. You saved me a limb."

"It's an ulcer? It's curable."

"If it continued to hurt like that, it would have been less painful to get rid of the arm." He said. "You're a good man, lad." The Viking patted his shoulder. "It's difficult to believe that your father is Alvin the Treacherous."

"I can assure you that our only resemblance is our looks." Hakon hated it when someone said that, but this happened with almost every Viking that he had so far healed.

"Yes, well. I'm sorry that the tribe treats you as the outcast—"

"I understand. They might believe that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Hakon wanted this man to just stop talking now.

"In this village, you'd learn that saying doesn't exist. Just look at the Chief and his son. Well, see you tomorrow, then, lad."

Why did he ask him to return tomorrow? And his argument didn't help much, Hiccup and Stoic were more similar than anyone thought. All Hiccup had to do was train up (which was what Hakon already had in mind) and dye his hair red, and he'd be your Stoic II.

-000-

"So, how are things, here?" Hiccup asked, sitting on a stool, watching his friend wrap a bandage on a little girl's knee.

"Nothing new, ulcers, broken limb, _skinned knees_."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that my dragon threw me off." The little girl defended. Hakon threw his friend a sightless look that clearly spelt 'which proves my point about dragons'.

"Alright, no more dragon riding for you for the next couple of days." Hakon said, sternly but in a protective brotherly way.

"Ok." She walked out of the Healer's Hut, limping slightly.

"You know, for someone with a deranged sister and that type of upbringing, you're great with kids." Hiccup said, watching the girl go out.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Hakon asked, embarrassed by that fact.

"I wanted to persuade you about dragons, come on. Let's take a walk. It's the afternoon, your work day is over." Hiccup patted his friend's shoulder and guided both of them out of the large hut.

"Argh, I really doubt that you're going to change my mind." Hakon said after a resigned shrug. "What is it with you and dragons? In one way or another?"

"Don't know."

"You know, in one of my letters, I said, we'll slay dragons together … now that dream is nothing but a figure of the past."

"For the longest time, that was my dream as well. An impossible but sweet dream. Slay dragons with my best friend, prove my worth to my father, get the love of my life… but then I met Toothless, and the dreams changed." Hiccup replied.

-000-

"How do you like flying!?" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder as Toothless was flying crazily, performing all sorts of stunts and tricks that would have been suicidal for a normal person.

Hiccup sure hoped that it was worth it, he spent nearly an hour trying to get Hakon onto the back of the Night Fury, everything becoming so much more difficult being the stubborn Viking that he was. In the end, Hiccup gave up, saddled Toothless, seemingly flew off and then kidnapped his friend, asking Toothless to toss the teenager on the saddle.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Hakon yelled from the top of his lungs.

This was the same sort of flight he took Astrid on, (the crazy spinning part of it, not the romantic gliding). Unlike Astrid, this guy was enjoying the daring adrenaline of flying for the first time. Like Astrid, he was one tradition set Viking to persuade.

From below, Astrid and the rest of the gang were watching the insane flight, and heard the joyous whoops of both boys.

"Hiccup really has a taste in friends." Fishlegs said, looking at the mad flight being taken. "Night Furies, Outcast Heirs, what next?"

"What in the what? He's supposed to be persuading Hakon to like dragons, not make in hate them even more than he already does." Astrid commented, a hand over her eyebrows to block out the sun light.

"Judging by the whoops, I don't think he minds." Tuffnut said, watched as the Night Fury plunged into the ocean. "I don't care what you say Snotlout, that guy is awesome."

"Whatever." Snotlout crossed his arms. "I still don't trust him. No one just washes up on Berk and happen to be Hiccup's best friend. And what were those girls doing chasing after him. All the more reason to be suspicious. Right guys?"

-000-

The longer Hakon stayed on Berk, healing the injured Vikings that visited, the more fan-girls he began having. Most of which were from his best friend's fan girl club (which drove a certain blonde shield-maiden insane.)

Apparently, his scars were considered cool and a mark of valour and bravery. Committing treason against the most blood-thirsty man in the Archipelago was another pointer of daring. He was a prodigy with weapons, being able to fight fire-breathing reptiles from the age of 5. Not to mention he was decently handsome.

They followed him almost everywhere.

The irritatingly ironic thing was that Hakon didn't really care about any of them. He was already madly in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Feeling like a horrible person, he tried to focus his attention to one of the girls, which was the reason he hadn't dispersed them. But none of them caught his liking.

-000-

"You know you can't hide here forever right?" Astrid said, both were sitting in her house, under her front door. Hakon needed to hide from them, and the last place they would go to was Astrid Hofferson's (their arch-nemesis) house.

"How did Hiccup get rid of them?" Hakon asked, frowning as one passed the house, calling out his name.

"He got a girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends, you should at least look for one. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you'd like one of the fan girls."

"Nah, I like the independent type. If you're gonna call that independent, then I'll start wondering which one of us is actually blind." He said, hoping that she would decipher his words. She didn't seem to take the hint.

-000-

"Hey! You! We need to talk." Snotlout yelled coming into the Healer's Hut.

"I have a name you know." Hakon said, screwing a jar and putting it on a shelf.

"I don't care. Listen, you think you can waltz in, start putting plasters to little girl's knees and think that this Tribe will accept you? Your father is a criminal! A traitor to this Island! And I think it's time you should be treated as one as well!" He grabbed the healer's shoulder and threw the boy out of the tent and out to the streets.

"If you're looking for a fight? Then so be it." Hakon stood in a firm stance. His sword was absent from his belt at the moment. He could hear a crowd was begging to gather.

"You think you can come here and steal every girl that is left on the island. I think not!" Snotlout jumped, mace in the air, ready to strike and yelling a battle cry… Hakon simply walked out of the way, making Snotlout land unevenly, with a loud thump. "Alvin's runt!" Hakon dodged each punch his opponent threw at him. "Savage barbarian!"

That was the one that did it. Hakon grabbed the beefy fist and delivery a quick and seemingly harmless few punches to his rib cage. The arm fell limply to the Jorgenson's side, unable to move.

"I'd advice you to watch your language." Hakon said darkly, walking away from the warrior, back into the tent, only to be pulled back by the same guy, with the tunic.

"This isn't over! What did you do to me?" Snotlout yelled, probing his paralysed arm.

"If you don't want to feel completely helpless for the next hour then leave me alone, please?" Hakon wanted nothing more than to get back to work.

Another punch was thrown his way. He grabbed the rogue fist delivered another set of punches, making the arm fall helplessly to the side. The crowd laughed at Snotlout's helplessness. He was fuming red now, Hakon could practically feel the anger radiating from him. The leg was thrown in as a kick, and it too fell numb.

"Show's over." Hakon went back into the tent, leaving his opponent completely defenceless, on the floor, while the rest of the village mocked and humiliated him.

-000-

"That was awesome, you totally beat up Snotlout! You really are awesome." Tuffnut said, when all the teens were sitting in the tent, somehow fitting six persons in.

"And now the Chief is going to banish me. Wonderful." Hakon grumbled, gripping his hair in fistfuls.

"Buddy, what you did was chivalrous. You tried to walk away from the fight, but he wouldn't let you. Then when he attacked you, you defended yourself without mortally harming you. So what if he's gonna be lying on the footpath for the next half hour?" Hiccup put a hand on his distressed friend's shoulder.

"Still." Hakon argued.

The beefy Chief of Berk entered the tent and looked at his adopted son. "Snotlout has been put under house arrest, for a month. That means one of you will have to keep Hookfang for a month under their roof." He said, casually.

"What? No punishment for me? Not even a beating?" Hakon was surprised.

"Son, this is Berk … not Outcast. And I'm Stoic the Vast … not Alvin the Treacherous." The Berk Chief exited the tent.

"Yeah, still getting used to that. I guess." Hakon said, weakly, subconsciously rubbing his shoulder and trailing up to the back of his head. Only Hiccup knew, why. He witnessed a snippet of the father son relationship between his best friend and his worst enemy.


	11. Chapter 4 Part 5

"So, what's new in the life of my best friend?" Hakon threw a muscular arm over the skinny shoulders of the blacksmith, upon entering their shared room, after a long day of work.

"We got a Changewing into the Academy. Hopefully, tomorrow we'll be able to train it."

"That sounds … fun?" Hakon didn't know what was the right word to describe dragon training? Never having done it himself.

"It's going to be awesome. Always wanted to train one. Ever since that raid on our village by deranged Changewings."

Hakon sighed. "Only you would look for danger."

"I don't look for danger?" Hiccup quizzically at his blind friend.

"Looking for a wild Night Fury—" Hakon counted on his fingers.

"I shot down a Night Fury, any Viking would go after it—"

"Battle with the Red Death—"

"That was a necessity ok—"

"Try to get captured by my father—"

"To save Berk—"

"Fall off several cliffs—"

"To save my dragon."

Hakon was getting irritated. "Befriend me."

That was the one that Hiccup had nothing to say on. "Yeah, your right. I do look for danger." He smiled.

"You two are worse than Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Astrid said, coming up the stairs. "I could hear your argument from outside the house."

"Hey, were brothers in everything but blood. You can't expect us to _not _argue." Hakon tightened his arm on Hiccup's shoulders, just enough to let Hiccup breathe.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so whatever. I gotta go make everything's ready for the Changewing. I love Changewings!" Hiccup was like a small kid, bursting with excitement over a new toy, or Fishlegs, upon discovering a new species of dragon.

"Bet a jar of Nadder poison, he comes to my healing hut by midday." Hakon put up a fist.

"Done." Astrid spudded the hand.

-000-

"I hate Changewings!" Hiccup came into the hut, holding his forearm.

"Let me guess, it deposited acid, almost killed you then flew out of arena." Hakon said in a deadpan voice, already smelling jars of herbs and liquids.

"Not quite … it hid in the forest, and now I don't know how to find it!" Hiccup freaked out, and breathed heavily. "Help me." He said, timidly and desperately.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Hakon said, holding a bowl in his hands and mashing something sweet-scented inside.

"Forearm." He placed his forearm in his friend's palm. "And I didn't hurt myself. It was the Changewing's fault."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hakon dismissed the topic and pressed the substance he made onto the acid wound. Hiccup hissed in pain as the liquid stung and sizzled on the wound. "Toothless, it's alright, he's not dying!" Hakon shooed the concerned Night Fury away.

Hiccup looked at the entrance of the tent and saw the black, scaly head and worried toxic green eyes. "How did you know he was there?" He hadn't even noticed his dragon come in, and yet the blind healer did.

"Dragons have distinct smells." Hakon said absent-mindedly, putting jars and vials onto their shelves.

Hiccup suddenly jumped up. "That's it! Buddy, can you find the scent of the Changewing in the forest?"

"If there is something left of it, in the Academy." Hakon was confused at his friend's plan.

-000-

Five minutes later, Hakon found himself siting behind his friend, on the back of the Night Fury. Ten minutes later he was sniffing the Changewing's cell.

"Argh, this is useless." Snotlout let out a groaned, as the dragon riders watched the mysterious blind healer put his nose to a cage.

"I got something. Let's go to the woods." Hakon held up a multi colouring scale. The Night Fury, quickly picked him up and the teenagers were off to the woods. "Fly low and slowly. I need to sense it." Hakon said, griping on the green shirt for dear life.

They flew for a while, until Hakon abundantly tugged on his friend's shirt and asked them to fly down.

The Outcast looked a bit like an animal, smelling the earth, rock and trees, until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "There it is." He pointed to a random tree.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Positive."

Hiccup sniggered at the choice of words.

"Give me that grass thing that dragons like so much." Hakon outstretched his palm to his friend.

"Just make sure you don't hurt yourself. Who's going to heal the Heal?" Hiccup put the grass in the hand.

"Don't worry, I am the opposite of you." Hakon neared the tree, oblivious to the pouted expression and roll of eyes from the Dragon Trainer. He stroked the grass against the tree.

"This is stupid!" Snotlout exclaimed.

A form of a dragon suddenly sprouted out of nowhere. Hypnotising yellow, curiosity-struck eyes pouring all over him. Too bad Hakon didn't see it. Unlike the teen's, Hakon didn't react when the Changewing showed itself, adding to the Changewing's curiosity.

"Uh, what do I do now, oh great Dragon Trainers?"

"You have to make a bond. Put out your hand. Oh, and loose the sword." Hiccup instructed.

Hakon sighed, he threw the sword away, then a dagger, then a poisonous dart, then a mini axe, bolas and carried on throwing weapons away.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he was a dragon killer." Ruffnut said, watching the pile of weapons piling up.

"Are you done?" Hiccup asked his friend, annoyed how long it was taking to unload all the weapons.

"Where was that throwing knife?" Hakon mumbled, searching his side pockets, and finding the object of damage on his chest pocket, and lastly pulling off the necklace made of dragon teeth. "Ok, what do I do now?"

"Make a bond with the dragon. You have to get him to trust you. Outstretch your hand."

Slowly, the Outcast put out his gentle hand in front of the dragon face. The dragon in return growled at the hand and judging by the heat, slowly radiating from him, was about to fire scorching acid.

"Yeah, this thing isn't going to trust a notorious dragon slayer anytime soon." Hakon pulled back and instantly the growling stopped.

The dragon's muzzle gestured to Hakon's eye level. The healer pulled the band off to reveal to horrendous scar collapsing with where his eyes were supposed to be. He retried putting his hand forward, this time, to his surprise, the dragon didn't growl or start smoking or turn threatening, and instead Hakon felt a scaly snout press against his hand.

"Wow, Hakon training a dragon? Never thought I'd see this sight." Astrid said, as shocked as anyone when the Changewing accepted him.

"Me neither." Hiccup commented.

-000-

Sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy, so … sorry? Anyway, next chapter we'll know the dragon's name. Feel free to send suggestions.


	12. Chapter 4 Part 6

"So how are things with the new dragon?" Hiccup asked his best friend as the two walked to the Healing Hut. "Did you even give him a name?"

"Things are going great. And about a name, I was thinking 'Shadow'?"

"Why Shadow?" Hiccup said, confused.

"Because he literally stick to me like a shadow. No more than 5 meters away from me." Hakon had that annoying knowing smile.

"Where?" Hiccup looked around, to find the area empty of any Changewings.

Hakon pointed a finger to a random house's wall. "There." He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a low tuned whistle. The Changewing appeared out of nowhere, clawed onto a house.

"How did you know that he was there?"

"His smell is engraved on my memory."

"Quite ironic don't you think? The invisible dragon and the blind boy. Who would have thought that would make such a pair?"

"Who would have thought the Offspring of Lightning and Death would be best buddies with the screw up blacksmith who can't lift a sword to save his life?" Hakon teased.

They had a tense stare (on Hiccup's side anyway) down, contemplating the insult, then burst out laughing. Throwing an arm over the other's shoulder, and continued walking, exchanging jokes and sarcasm.

-000-

"Shadow? What do you want? Go back to sleep." Hakon groaned being awoken from his peaceful nap on the hammock in his Healing Hut. It was midnight, the healer had had a long day and was both too tired and lazy to go to the Haddock House.

The Changewing started with liking his face, to get his owner to wake up.

"Shadow, I am going to sever your head off, in a second … I don't need my eyes to do that … Not completely … defenceless." He drifted to sleep, turning to his side.

The Changewing wasn't convinced. It huffed in annoyance and tipped the hammock, making his owner fall flat on his face.

"Shadow! Isn't it enough for that I already have damaged eyes, that you also find the need to break my nose!" The healer slammed his hands against the floor and gave a blank yet accusative stare at the Changewing.

The dragon sniffed his master's face and continued to nudge it. "What do you want now, useless lizard?" Hakon placed his hands on the dragon's scaly face and traced every nook and crony on him. "There, you happy? Can I go to sleep now? Curiosity killed the Changewing, satisfaction brought it back." He put his palms on his stomach and drifted off. "Selfish reptile." He mumbled.

Hakon didn't know what happened after that, but next morning he found his dragon wrapped around him, in a protective way, with a welcoming warmth radiating from the dragon.

"Whoa, look at this." Astrid said, coming into the tent, with Hiccup on her tail, meeting the sight of Shadow wrapped around Hakon.

"This scaly flying lizard nearly broke my nose, made me fall off my hammock just so he could get cosy. Soft reptile. Shove off, softie." The healer pushed the scaly face towards the exit. The dragon groaned and trotted out.

"Welcome to our world." Hiccup said.

"Speak for yourself, dragon boy. Stormfly doesn't do this sort of thing. She's trained, unlike certain dragons." Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, can you take your flirting and get out of my tent." Hakon shooed them out. "This facility is for healing not for your make out sessions."

Hakon didn't need his eyesight to now that his two closest human friends were batting their eyes for each other. He and Hiccup were like brothers, but he couldn't stand him flirting with the love of his life. Yeah, they were girl and boy friend, but still … the healer felt uncomfortable … he probably never would.

Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes at him and either mumbled something inaudible or punched him in the shoulder.

"Right, I'm off. I have actual important things to do." Astrid said, placing a peck on her boyfriend's cheek. "Bye." She ran off after that.

"Are we gonna test your new saddle or what?" Hiccup looked at his friend.

"Do we have to?" The Outcast Heir whined like a toddler. "I've been here for half a year and you already managed to turn me from a dragon hating Outcast to already getting me on a dragon."

"Hey, I have a gift. Come on get out."

-000-

"Well?"

"In the words of Tuffnut Thorston: this is awesome and scary." Hakon said.

His positioning on the saddle was different than other riders. Hiccup now understood why he asked for certain adjustments. The antennas on the Changewing were now more like reigns. There were stirrups, which look like they were for horse saddles. He didn't sit on the saddle, residing in standing, instead.

"You know that most annoying thing about flying?" Hakon asked, making Hiccup look his direction. "Is that I'm going to have to trust this guy." He pointed to the Changewing. "At ALL times, and I have absolutely no control over him. This isn't called trust, more like dictatorship."

"I know how that feels. In a cave, I can't see anything and Toothless lets out these sounds and get us out of them. All I do on his back is adjust his tail … Can't imagine doing that at ALL the times."

"Welcome to my world."

-000-

The bond between the dragon and ex-dragon slayer, progressed exceedingly quickly. They depended on each other more than any other riders, more than Hiccup and Toothless. Well, it was Hakon who had dragon trust issues, but with severe blindness, to go anywhere important would be best by dragon.

So their bond became unique. The Changewing was well named, he really followed his rider like a shadow.


	13. Chapter 5 Part 1

It had been a year since Hakon had settled on Berk. The teens were 15 each. He seemed to have the great life. A decent job, a home, adopted father and his best friend (that was more of a brother than friend), and a loyal dragon (that now had the title of best friend).

Everything seemed perfect, but then the news of the Berserkers visiting came.

That was where things began to crumble. He wanted to tell Hiccup certain things … but he was too scared. He relied on the Dragoon Trainer so much, practically his whole life that he was too afraid what would happen. _Huh, so much for the brave, strong warrior._

-000-

"Dagur is here." Stoic said, on the docks, with all the teens standing behind him. They awaited the Berserker's main ship to dock and for the Chieftain to arrive. The annual treaty was already waiting to be sighed, hopefully quickly and painlessly, so that the Berserkers could be on their way.

The plank was put on deck and a Berserker stood on it. "Presenting the High Chief of the Berserkers and his wife…"

"Since when does Dagur have a wife?" Hiccup asked his friends.

"It's going to be someone sad and equally deranged." Hakon answered. Hiccup sniggered.

"Dagur the Deranged and Celica the Blood-thirsty!" The Berserker announced.

The Dragon Trainer and Healing-hand both almost fainted. Hakon wobbled on the spot for a bit, his feet turning into jelly. Hiccup stood dead in the tracks.

"What's wrong with you two?" Astrid asked, noticing their discomfort.

"Yep, I wasn't kidding 'sad and equally deranged'." Hakon said to an already stunned Hiccup.

"Stoic!" Dagur lowered from his ship to greet the Berkian Chief. They clasped hands. "May I present my wife, Celica." A girl, their age stepped forward. She was pretty with her long locks of blonde hair, prominent face and grey-blue eyes. She wore expensive Berserker fashioned clothes and looked every inch the Berserker's Chief's wife. "I'm sorry that you weren't invited to the wedding but you wouldn't have liked the reception. Nor would you my new father-in-law."

"I understand." Stoic put forward a hand to stop Dagur from talking.

"Brother." She said, her grey-blue eyes scanning her long-lost brother's figure.

"Sister." He said back, at least trying to be polite.

There was a tense moment. The teens looked between Hakon and Celica in shock and astonishment. "Why don't you lot give Dagur's wife the tour of the island, while me and Dagur talk about that treaty?" Stoic suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you." She outstretched her hand, as was etiquette, to her brother. He gripped it, slowly and cautiously, and walked off the docks. "You've gotten weaker? You used to squash my hand." She said, as they walked off being followed by the other teens.

"Well what would that mean for Berk if I killed the Berserker's Chief's wife? Which by the way I highly doubt would have been a choice for Dagur."

"Your right. Father, threatened him a couple of times. You haven't changed much, still suspicious of me as always … Alvin."

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, she walked couple of passes in front of him, then turned around to face him. "Don't call me that ever again!" He snapped. "I'm allowing 'brother', but not 'Alvin'."

"Why not? It's your formal name and this is a formal occasion. We both know that otherwise, we would be strangling each other's throats … I know certain things about you that wouldn't help you too much."

"So do I? About you … especially things that your husband, I'll bet, would find very intriguing." Somehow Hakon had shifted to a more protective stance in front of his friends.

"Which is why I want to make a deal with you? You'll keep my secrets safe, and I'll keep yours."

"Why would you want that? Last time I checked, we don't exactly get along."

"Are you sure that you're not blind in places other than your eyes?" She said, teasingly. "If you can offer me protection … if certain things don't go as planned … I would be able to do certain amends for you."

"Such as?"

"Suppose I end up childless, and Dagur will have to pass his inheritance somewhere … You seem to forget that both Berserk and Outcast Island have very sexist views on women and Chiefdoms … Besides, you're his closest male cousin and brother-in-law."

The offer was very tempting. Berserker Island was, after all, a large Viking settlement. But she was more cunning than that.

"All this for a little bit of protection and well hidden secrets. I'm not buying it."

The seven Berk teens continued to walk. The brother and sister hand in hand, for the sake of formality. "In case you haven't noticed, brother, my husband isn't the most reasonable man. Violent … Mad … Often stupid."

"Oh yeah, she's right about that." Hiccup commented.

Celica gave him a thankful but sly smile. "I hope you're not that blind to see why I would seek protection from the only family I have left."

"What about Father? You've always been his favourite and I doubt he'd want to lose his precious daughter."

"You're not still mad with Father, are you?" She said, teasingly.

"He left me without my eyesight for the rest of my life. Who wouldn't hold a grudge?!"

"You're a healer. You'd think of something. And in any case, Father is old … and he's sick, too. There are no healers left on Outcast Island, you and Mother are gone, diseases roam Outcast Island. Another reason, Father married me off."

"Serves him right for squeezing a rope around my eyes until my sweat and blood were the same thing. Next time you see Father, deliver him a message 'hi, daddy, you drove off the only person that could have helped you with the disease that will kill you'." Hakon sarcastically said. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Are you done?" She cocked her eyebrow, bored with her twin's droning.

"For now. I'll think about your offer." They arrived at the Great Hall, where the two Chief were already waiting for them. Hakon gave his sister to her husband, as they turned to go into the Great Hall, Celica suddenly turned and face her brother.

"You know, brother, twins are supposed to look out for each other, whether they hate or don't." She said, at the words 'hate', she looked squarely at her brother, and the words 'don't' she looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The wife left.

"What did she mean by us not hating each other? We never stop fighting." Ruffnut asked the healer.

"Yeah, but you at least don't persuade your parents to squeeze your brother's eyes out." Hakon said darkly, and proceeded into the hall.

-000-

"So what secrets do you have?" Hiccup said, plopping beside the Healer.

Hakon sighed. "I really, really, really hate my sister now." He massaged his face. "You have to promise to not tell anything to anyone."

Hiccup looked confused. "Of course."

"Everyone has secrets. You have to understand that. Everyone. Whether small or big they all have dark secrets."

"I understand." Hiccup nodded, his eyes showing true understanding.

"You have to understand that my life had been very difficult. My mother died when I was little, abandoning me. My father left me without my eyesight. I was alone, bitter, hurt, jealous and wanting nothing more than revenge. I … I was going mad. I heard voices in my head. My Father, sister, mother, you and Astrid."

"What did they say?"

"That I was a failure, that I was miserable, that sort of thing. They would never shut up. That becomes really annoying when you're trying to sleep."

"Is that why you sometimes swallow something before going to bed?"

"Yeah, I've been drugging myself to sleep."

"Look, maybe I'll talk to my dad—"

"Don't you dare!"

"Ok, ok. I understand … unfortunately I can't help you make a decision." Hiccup said, sighing. "What if you tell my dad and if he doesn't take the news well, you could stow away to Dragon or Changewing Island."

"I can't take that risk." Hakon banged his head against the table a couple of times.

He lied to his friend, and he felt damn guilty about it. His biggest and darkest secret, that his sister, unfortunately heard him yelling in his sleep, was his infatuation for the blonde shield maiden. His boyhood crush. The love of his life. Of course, he couldn't tell the said girl's boyfriend that could he, even if he was his best friend.

No, he would never have the stomach to tell his best friend that, nor would he have the heart to face either best friend or his crush if his sister told them.

He made up his mind.


	14. Chapter 5 Part 2

"Hakon? Is it?" The Berserker Chief walked up to the table of seven teenagers, who were enjoying the feast.

The healer smirked and stood up to face the Berserker Chief. "Dagur? Is it?"

"Hmn, whatever … I understand you're my brother-in-law now?"

"So it would seem."

"And as the brother of my wife, I'm sure you would be willing to do us both a great favour."

"That depends on the favour."

"Your sister might be pregnant, and she refuses to visit any of the healers or midwives on our Island. Would you—"

"No, two reasons, I'm not the right healer for pregnancies and I possess certain grudges against her. Are you sure to trust her to the person that most of all wants to murder her?"

"She told me of your petty childhood rivalry—"

"Petty? Petty?! You call being left without eyesight 'petty'?" Hakon's face seemed to darken even with a blindfold.

"Are you going to help me or what?" The wife of the Berserker Chief walked up to her brother. "Besides, what did mommy always teach you? Always help those in need." The girl imitated their mother.

The knuckles of the blind healer turned white. "How dare you?"

"We can talk about the many crimes that cover our family name on our way to your healing hut." She began to walk out of the Great Hall, not willing to listen to any protests.

"Oh, I fear that would take a lifetime to retell." Hakon mumbled.

"I hate it when she does that." Dagur mumbled.

"Huh, you didn't live with her for 10 years straight. So you can't judge." Hakon smirked, knowing the horrifying face his brother-in-law was giving.

-000-

"Alvin, do we have a deal?" She said, coming inside the healer's place of work.

"What deal?" The brother come in, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

"Let me spell it out for you. We become allies, keeping each other's secrets shut tight. In exchange, I deliver you Berserker Island and you offer me protection. It's simple blackmail."

"How do I know you just don't actually become pregnant and give birth to a healthy Heir?"

"Because you're going to give me a herb that will prevent pregnancy." She smirked, evilly.

"What?"

"You are going to check if I am indeed pregnant and you will give me a herb that prevented pregnancy."

"I'm not that type of healer for pregnancies. And that type of plant does not exist."

"Then why did I find this book in your old room?" She held up a dusty grey book. "Oh I forgot, you can't read anymore, so I'll tell you the title '_The Woman's Anatomy during Pregnancy', _it's also written by you, judging by the hand-writing, so you can't deny that you know what it's got written into it_._"

He face-palmed. "Yep, I'm a goner." The healer mumbled.

"And besides, I once heard mother talking about such plants, she didn't want more children, unlike Father."

Hakon groaned, he really hated his twin now. "Alright get undressed, I need to see if you're actually pregnant." He could feel her stare on him. "I'm your twin brother." He could still feel the glare. "And I'm blind."

Twenty minutes he asked questions and inspected her, being blind he had to use his touch making him feel unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Are you done? This is going to look very suspicious if my husband will walk in? Or any other person, for that matter. Besides, this is unbelievably awkward."

"And yet you didn't find it awkward when you were 12, when a different man did this to you? A man that wasn't your husband? Hmn."

"You keep your mouth shut? You don't want people to know you're more of a freak than you already are?"

"If you mention anything to anyone be sure that your husband will be first to know that you weren't a maid when you came to his bed … Why did you do it anyway? You know the sort of penalties that would have happened, should Father ever have discovered that?"

"I'm an Outcast. I was born immoral and a criminal. Unlike you, who was always so … saintly. It's difficult to believe that we are twins, being as different as two people could be."

Hakon remained silent. "Put your clothes back on." He ordered, walking up to a bowl of water and washing his hands.

"Am I …?"

"Yes … You are pregnant. I congratulate you." He said, bitterly.

The only sound in the tent was the deep breaths of the girl. "Is there something that could get rid of the child?"

"This question really bothers me, how could you be willing to kill your own child?"

"You know very well why. Firstly, I would make an awful mother and what would it do to the child, should his father be Dagur. Secondly, I need your silence. Thirdly, we both agree that I am a heartless creature. Now give me the herb, and plenty of it, since I want to take some with me, should I fall pregnant again."

Hakon sighed, but stood up anyways and searched his private apothecary for the herb, pressing the jar of each plant to his nostrils. "Here, have it." He put the handful of leaves into her palm. "One leaf per pregnancy, if you eat more or less than that, you could damage yourself greatly. Just swallow that damn thing." He felt the tent and headed for the Great Hall.

"I thought he'd put up more of a fight than that." She said, slipping a leaf into her mouth and swallowing it, instantly feeling queasy.

-000-

"Well?" Dagur asked, upon seeing Hakon enter the Great Hall.

"She's not with child. No." He said, taking his former seat and resuming the feast.

"You're sure?" Dagur demanded.

"Yes … I'm a well-trained healer. I know when women are and are not pregnant."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that you didn't know about pregnancies." Tuffnut asked, dumb as usual, not knowing to mind his own business.

"My sister has ways to … remind me of certain things." Hakon stuffed his face in the food.


	15. Chapter 5 Part 3

"Your sister does talk a lot about you, you know." Dagur said, walking beside the blind healer.

If Hakon had working eyes, he would have rolled them, but alas he didn't and had to endure the pain of annoyance without eye rolls.

Just why did he decide to wake up at this exact time? Why couldn't he sleep in for once, or why couldn't he go and ask his adopted father about how the tribe thrived, or asked Hiccup about some sort of dragon problem or had breakfast in the Haddock House? No, he had to get up exactly at dawn, go to the Healing Hut, and meet Dagur, by pure coincidence, now to hear this lecture by him.

"I'm sure, now may I resume to my duties?" He tried to brush off the unpleasant presence.

"Now, now. We are brothers-in-law, we should get to know each other." Dagur swung an arm around the blind healer.

"Since me and my sister have little affiliation, I see no need."

"What makes you think this is about your sister. Surely you understand that my interest lie not in _adoring_ family ties, but with their … importance."

"I wonder, what importance would a blind refugee have, for someone so high and mighty as the Chief of Berserker Island."

"You're the biological son of Alvin and the official Heir. If you and I were to lay siege to and win Outcast Island, the people would accept you as their leader, not me."

"What would you gain from this?" Hakon remained wary of the Young Chief.

"Let's say, 50/50 control of Outcast Island?"

"Do I look like an idiot? To be used as your pawn. I may be physically blind, but I can see how these things work. You'd have me killed after we conquer Outcast Island, and the Chiefdom would onto you. Go find a fool who would play this game of yours. I wish to take no part in it." Hakon threw the arm off his should, spun on his heels and walked to the Healers Tent.

"You don't wish any kind of revenge on your Father?"

"Only the kind that wouldn't make me join him too soon."

"You're a fool. I am giving you the chance to have your birth right, and you're refusing … your mother would be very displeased with y—" The Berserker Chief didn't finish his sentence, as he was grabbed by the blind healer and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Don't you dare mention my mother! I don't care what my sister says about her. I gave you my answer. No. I won't help you conquer Outcast Island. If they don't accept you as Chief, that's your problem. Don't bother me with this again." Hakon let go of the Chief and began to walk back to his tent.

A fist met his jawline and he toppled over to the floor, no doubt bleeding.

"You are going to help me, get Outcast Island. You have no choice." Dagur said, cruelly, while Hakon massaged his jawline.

"The rumours are real. You truly are insane. You're a perfect husband for my sister then." Hakon ridiculed the Chief, only to be kicked in the stomach, by the Chief. When the second kick came, the healer blocked the foot by grabbing it, firmly, and thrusting the foot high, so that the Chief fell to the floor.

"Son of Loki!" Dagur swore as he fell.

"Good, because I'd rather be Loki's son, than Alvin's. So, thanks for the compliment." Hakon stood up, and tried to walk away, only to be attacked by the Chief, once again.

The two rolled around, throwing punches and spitting insults.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoic boomed, pushing through the forming crowd of people.

"Stay out of this, Stoic!" Dagur yelled, while being punched in the face by the healer.

The teenagers and Celica pushed through, and saw the cause of the commotion. Celica face palmed seeing her brother and husband wrestling each other.

"What are you doing?" She shouter asked them.

"What does it look like?" Hakon yelled, whilst blocking a punch.

"Get up. Both of you!" She yelled.

"You're my wife, not my master." Dagur shouted.

"You're my sister, who I don't care about." Hakon yelled.

"Blind Fool!"

"That the best you can do, Deranged Idiot!?" Hakon found an opening and kicked the Chief in the stomach. The Berserker howled in pain and The Outcast got off him, the battle ended. "Had enough?"

"N-no!" Dagur hissed, through gritted teeth and pain, and once again launched at the healer.

"That's enough!" Stoic yelled, and held Dagur back. "I don't care how this started, but it ends now."

"Urgh, this isn't over, Loki's son!" Dagur said, being pulled up to stand straight by his soldiers and wife.

"Who would doubt the insane, nutty oh great leader, that gets into pesky squabbles with a helpless refugee?!"

"Look who's talking about 'insanity'!"

This time it took three people to hold back the livid healer. Hiccup, Astrid and Celica all had to grab hold of him, finally knocking him off his feet, with a very small but meaningful slap from his sister.

"Old school." She dusted her hands. "That's it, no more entertainment here. Nothing to see here." She waved away the crowds, much like a Chief's wife was meant to do.

-000-

Please check chapter 13 again. The secret has changed. Just read the last paragraphs.

Sorry for the long update. I was busy.


	16. Chapter 6 Part 1

One and a half had passed since Dagur and his wife rushed away in a hurry, the next time the Berserkers visited, only the Chieftess came to sign the treaty, without her husband. Most of the teenagers were 16, which meant that they had come of age. The larger amount of them had matured, except the Twins, but no one really expected them to mature. Everything seemed to have changed in that year and a half, but one thing that didn't change for sure was the friendship of the Dragon Trainer and the Blind Healer.

-000-

"You're goin' down!" A dark voice threatened.

"Speak for yourself." Another deep and threatening voice.

"Ready? Set? Go!" They yelled in unison, and two dragons, a Night Fury and a Changewing blasted off at blinding speed, crazily avoiding _most_ of the obstacles.

"Was that the apple cart?" The raspier voice asked, as a destructive sound crashed behind him.

"That's too bad." The lower voice said, clearly determined to finish the race. "Come on, is that the best you've got!?"

"I am wearing a blind fold, I'm new to this, ok?!"

"How do you think I feel every day?!"

"Can't argue with you there." The dragons abundantly stopped, and the auburn haired boy threw off the blindfold. "And the Winner of the Blind-Racing Race is—"

"You know it's a draw right?" The blind boy said, in a deadpan manner, from his Changewing.

Hiccup gave a resigned groan. "Again? Are you kidding me? This is getting into a habit now!"

"Your weakness is your eyesight and trust in your dragon." Hakon let out a snigger. "And look who's the person that won't shut up about trusting their dragon 100%, the guy that trusts his dragon 99.9%."

"So now you think you could take over the Academy?"

"Nah, I'm good with the Healing Hut, thanks."

"Whatever. Let's get to the Great Hall. My dad has something he needs to announce to the whole village."

Hakon noticed in his best friend's behaviour something odd. He was overly excited. And for what?… Stoic's announcement? The healer wanted to pounce on his friend, slap him and ask who he was and what he did to his best friend, but the sound of the metal leg, the Night Fury's purring and the smell of molten metal, smoke and parchment, told him it was the right person.

The two brother figures continued to the Great Hall where the whole village had gathered.

-000-

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Stoic yelled, standing on the table, addressing the entire village.

"Hey, where's Hiccup and Astrid?" Fishlegs turned to his left and asked Hakon, whose eyebrow crooked and his nose sniffed the air.

"No idea. They were here a minute ago." Hakon answered.

"Today, my son and heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, has become engaged … to Astrid Hofferson."

That … was were Hakon's head almost exploded. His best friend was engaged to the love of his life! He thought it would be a few more years before that happened, after all they were what? 15? 16?

"Tell Hiccup and Astrid, if you see them, I said 'congrats'." Hakon told Fishlegs, and left the hall, feeling the confused look of the book nerd but ignoring it none the less.

Once in the Healing Hut, Hakon allowed, for the first time in years, the tears to fall. Tears mixed with the blood from his eyes. He wept a river of metallic, salty water, because of his misery, stupidity, fear and misfortune.

"The gods hate me. They've decided to ruin me completely. She doesn't care for me any! She has no feelings for me other than a friend that once saved her life." He mumbled. "Why can't I just forget about my love for her?" He grabbed handfuls of his ink hair.

The voices in his head, ones that he had not heard in years. "_Because you're weak!"_

"_You have no stomach!"_

"_You have girly feelings!"_

"_Disappointment!… Failure!… Weakling!… Alvin's embarrassment!..."_

"STOP!" Hakon yelled, almost crushing his head from blocking his ears. The voices strangely silenced, almost obeying him. His body shook with dread, as memories flushed back into his head of his days when these voices wouldn't shut up. He crawled to his apothecary, grabbed a few leaves and stuffed them in his mouth, quickly walking backwards towards one of the hammocks.

-000-

"Buddy, you here?" Hiccup came pulled the curtain open and saw his friend dozing off in a hammock. The Dragon Trainer walked up to the hammock, but then noticed some leaves scattered on the floor. "It's not like him to leaves herbs lying around." He kneeled and picked up the leaves. They had a very strong smell. He looked around, and noticed stain that looked like blood, but a lighter shade of red. "Ok? … Buddy, wake up, its three hours past dawn. Come on!" Hiccup nudged the sleeping boy. When he made no move, Hiccup flipped the hammock.

"Wha- Hey!" Hakon fell, face first on the floor. "What was that for?!"

"It's time to wake up." Hiccup defended himself.

"Couldn't tell." Hakon said, but somehow for the first time in Viking History, Hiccup couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Anyway, did you hear? I'm getting married." Hiccup exclaimed like an over excited schoolboy.

Hakon wanted to be sick, right now. "U-uh, yeah … congratulations. I imagine Astrid would be … pleased?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I want to know." Hiccup focused his eyes on his friend, even though he knew the healer wouldn't see anything.

Hakon knew that this wasn't going to get off his back any time soon. He had to do the most hated thing in the world: Lie to his best friend. "I'm sorry, it's just this whole thing was a shock. My two closest friends are going to get married. This is going to take some adjusting." He sat down on the floor. "Does it have to be so soon?"

Hiccup sat next to him. "If there's one thing I ever learnt, is that once you have something, you have to grab it, or you'll lose that most precious thing. So yeah, it has to be this week."

"This week?!" Hakon almost hit his head against the ceiling. "Why? Why so soon?"

Hiccup looked at his friend, strangely. Didn't he want him to be happy? "Three main reasons. The first, is that Astrid's dad opened the marriage market for her. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else. I wouldn't handle Astrid getting married off to someone other than me."

Mentally, Hakon rolled his eyes. _Yeah, welcome to my world. _"Ok, money loving father, what's the second?"

"My dad's been pressuring me about becoming Chief. I need heirs. I've been too lucky, who knows when I'm going to be summoned to Valhalla." Hiccup let out a laugh, but the punch to the shoulder by his friend ordered him to shut up.

"Not funny, man … what's the third reason?"

"Last but not least. I've been wanting to marry her since I was a kid. Now is a perfect time as any."

Hakon sighed. His life was ruined by his friend's dreams and wishes. It true what they said. _One man's treasure is another man's trash_.

-000-

Ah, don't kill me, I'm sorry for not updating in ages.


	17. Chapter 6 Part 2

"To both your healths." Hakon said, lifting a mug of ale facing the newlyweds. The bride and groom lifted their goblets, beaming at each other and red with no air in their lungs from the dancing, they had just come back from.

The blind healer, helplessly leaning on his wooden staff, had swallowed his grudge for the second, plastered a fake smile on his face and toasted to the newest married couple, to show good favour.

The three drank the ale together.

"Enjoying the wedding?" Astrid asked, after setting the cup down.

"Immeasurably." He said, simply. "I bid you both good night." Hakon said that without vice or joking, unlike all their other friends have.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Hiccup stood up.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for Changewing Island early in the morning. I'm low on some herbs. A healer without herbs is like a dragon without any wings." Hakon quickly made up a schedule for himself. "I have to get rest. Anyway … good night." The healer quickly made his way out of the wedding hall, his Changewing skidding and hopping from pillar to roof to pillar to floor, following his master.

-000-

"Um, Hakon? Are you in here?" Astrid peeked into the healing hut, in search of the owned himself.

"Whoa!" Someone fell. "Really gotta stop doing that?"

"Hakon?"

"Yeah, coming. Just a second." Hakon called out, and searched for a shirt. "D-don't come in, here. I am currently shirtless." There was rustling in the personal outcrop of the healer that was sectioned off for him. "Where the hell is that damned thing?" He hissed.

Astrid ignored his warning and pulled the curtain to walk in on the lost healer. "Here." She passed him the shirt.

"Thanks." He took it, blushing madly, putting on the shirt in the meantime.

Meanwhile, Astrid inspected his upper torso. He was definitely way more muscular than her husband. Perhaps, bulgingly over muscular in comparison to her husband. He possessed the chest, stomach and arms of what an average girl would love to have for their boyfriend or husband. Thank Thor, she didn't have average girl tastes in men.

"What can I help you with?" Hakon asked, awkwardly.

"I need your professional help … I need to know if, I'm pregnant or not."

Hakon gulped. The wedding had been a month ago, it could be possible. If she was, that would complicate just about everything. If there was a Hiccup or Astrid Junior running around Berk, he would break, and spill out his darkest and deepest secret. He would never be treated the same way again. Loving a married woman would make people suspicious of him. Damn, he was a fool.

"Uh … I'm not sure … maybe you should talk to your mom or something … Uh—" Hakon rubbed the back of his neck, as he remembered how he checked women on their pregnancy status.

"Hakon … relax. Calm do—why are you all red?" Astrid noticed the colour of his face.

"Just that … because I'm blind, my method of checking if a woman is pregnant is slightly awkward." Not believing if it was possible, he blushed even harder.

"Okay?... Look, I don't want my parents to go in frenzy if I am pregnant and then half the village will know, then Hiccup will know, then he'll start treating me like I'm helpless … and then I might not be pregnant."

"Still…"

"Hakon, please … do it for me?" Astrid begged.

Hakon would never resist her begging. He was simply not strong enough. "Urgh, fine. Just don't think I'm a freak, or womanizer, or weirdo. Take your clothes off."

"Wait, what?"

"See? This is what I meant by weirdo or womanizer. Ok?" Hakon defended himself.

"Hey, if it keeps this whole thing secret, then I'm ready. You're blind anyway. I don't have to take undergarments off, do I?"

Hakon's blush now could challenge a tomato. "Of course, not." He'd just have to remember a different blood vessel somewhere that connected to the womb.

She became undressed. Hakon really wanted nothing more than to be able to see right now. He was facing the most beautiful sight and he was blind. How much more ironic could things get?

He run all the necessary procedures. And he concluded … most painfully … that she was indeed … with child. Hiccup's child. Hiccup and Astrid's child. The child that would most likely make him spill out every single truth that he ever lied about.

Kneeling in front on Astrid, with an ear pressed to her naked abdomen, Hakon realised he was in a position of power. The possibilities were endless…

He could poison the child, which would after several times, break the union of his two best friends. Hiccup, as Heir or Chief of Berk, needed an heir, a legitimate one at that. But with a seemingly unfertile wife, he would never be able to do that. Divorces were legal in the Viking world. For them it would be, quiet but painful, however within a heartbeat, Hakon would most gladly take her as a wife. Since her failure to produce children would have lowered her status on the marriage market.

That would be the only way to get her. To get her out of this marriage and into his arms. His Outcast mind and heart was screaming at him to do this. After all, deep down, he was the most Outcast of them all. He made his choice, and he was going to live with the consequences.

"Well?" Astrid asked, getting tired of standing half nude and frightened about what he was going to answer.

"I think … that you're … with child." Hakon said, in a disguised disheartened voice.


End file.
